¿Sera este amor infantil o real?
by Nozomi-desu
Summary: Los polos opuestos se atraen, pero también está la regla de que nunca podrás ser feliz con alguien muy distinto a ti. Pero las reglas están para romperse ¿No? -Gold-


¡Konishiwa! ¿Cómo están mis extraterrestres favoritos? Bueno, ha pasado un tiempo desde que subí el anterior fic, llamado "Mentiras y verdades" pero ya estoy de vuelta :3

Antes de que comiencen a leer les voy a contar que esta historia se la dedico a una amiga llamada Akiko! Te la dedico querida amiga porque me prestaste tus audífonos para escuchar música en el paseo del curso u.u ¡Arigato! xD

Voy a responder los comentarios del anterior one-shot

Red'n'Yellow: Gomen! Juraba que la que comentaba era Red'n'Yellow, u.u … y red20 ¡Soy un fan tuyo! No solo te sigo aquí sino que también en los foros de pokemon safari :D no sabes lo feliz que me hace tus comentarios . . aquí una nueva obra que espero, sea de tu agrado

Kari McCartney: ¡Arigato por tu Reviews! Y ya recibí nuevamente tu energía xD lose lose, estuvo demasiado dramático pero…. Aauaadada me encanta ponerle tragedia a mis historias *-* o por dios¡ yo igual veo el rubius¡ *Q* y me hace muy feliz tus reviews¡ espero que esta historia (que ya no tiene tanto dramatismo) sea de tu agrado :3

Bueno mucha palabrería y mis queridos extraterrestres comiencen a leer :3

**Aviso: **Pokemon no me pertenece (por desgracia) y si fuera mío ya habría mucho lemon… pero algún dio lo será… solo paciencia que mis abogados lo solucionaran (?) aunque no creo que suceda luego… a mi perrita no le fue muy bien en la escuela '-.- y por ultimo ¡Gracias satoshi tajiri por crear pokemon!

* * *

Miraba una y otra vez a esa chica, esa chica que me volvía loco. Realmente con solo mirar a sus cristalinos ojos todo mi mundo desaparecía y solo estábamos yo y ella ¿Desde cuando comencé a sentirme a si? Realmente no lo recuerdo, solo sucedió un día y listo, no tengo que divagar más.

Su azulino pelo, se encontraba recogido en dos coletas altas; las cuales en un principio considere tontas e infantiles. Cómo cambian los gustos ¿No? Unos lentes cubrían su rostro mientras leía libros de gran complexidad que a mí no me interesaban en lo absoluto; claro si estos tuvieran un contenido "diferente (18+)" sería otro tema. Llevaba puesto una pollera roja ajustada y short de color negro- amarillo, igualmente ajustados; y para abrigar sus brazos, un chaleco blanco.

Se preguntaran ¿Por qué un chico tan guapo como yo, se queda con una sola chica? Bueno, antes de conocerla nunca me intereso tener una relación seria. Pasaba la vida jugando con todo, y nada me era interesante. Era hiperactivo, y no me podía quedar quieto; además, muchos me llamaban "mujeriego" pero yo no considero ser parte de esa definición. Simplemente me gustan las mujeres mucho más de lo que se consideraría normal. Por supuesto deje.-_ Casi-._Todos estos hábitos por ella. Era la única manera por la cual se fijara en mí.

Ella me hizo cambiar. Y estoy seguro que lo seguiría haciendo para estar a su lado, aunque claro, nunca lo diré en voz alta. Puedo ser el mayor de los pervertidos; y hacer cosas indebidas en público no es un problema para mí, pero al hablar de mis sentimientos… es como si intentaras explicarle a un Slowpoke cuanto es 2+2.

Me cuesta tanto despegar mi mirada de sus ojos, y no me importa para nada perderme en ellos. Ahora la observo descansar (estudiar) bajo la sombra de un árbol, concentrada como siempre, dándole la razón a su apodo de "la chica súper seria".

_¿Será este amor infantil o real?_ Claro que, no importa mucho ya que nació por nuestra confianza. Lo cultivare hasta el último de mis días o simplemente, hasta que tú te canses de todo, ya que yo nunca me aburriré de este amor.

Y divagando en estos temas, mis ojos lentamente comienzan a pesar. El pasto en donde yacía recostado, se volvió la cama más cómoda del mundo y la oscuridad me envolvió. El sueño me había vencido, pero la última imagen que vi fuiste tú, permitiéndome dormir tranquilo.

* * *

Ciento unos leves ronquidos a uno de mis costados y por fin, después de muchos ejercicios matemáticos desvió mi atención del libro, solo para encontrarme a Gold, durmiendo cual pichu en su cuna.

Realmente este chico no tiene remedio, simplemente le pedí que me acompañara para no sentirme sola en la tarde y él lo único que hace es dormir. Bueno ¿Qué más puedo pedir? Él es Gold, el entrenador que se viste con goggles para verse más cool (según él). Inevitablemente mis ojos comienzan a inspeccionarlo.

Bestia con un chaleco rojo con pequeñas partes de color blanco, sin cierre. Debajo de este, se podía distinguir una pollera negra. Unos pantalones negros-amarillos y su típica gorra (la cual me pregunto cuándo fue la última vez que la lavo) y sus muy comunes goggles. Junto a él su mochila roja y un palo de billar.

A leguas se notaba que era un muchacho raro. Necesitaría más dedos de las manos para contar todos los defectos que tiene, pero todavía más para contar sus cualidades. Sí, tengo que admitirlo, en un principio me fue imposible llevarme bien con él. Éramos totalmente opuestos. El un mujeriego total (aunque diga lo contrario) y yo una chica común, con un carácter un poquito fuerte. No podíamos estar en el mismo lugar sin discutir, pero los polos opuestos se atraen ¿No? Lamentablemente a si fue en mi caso, me enamore de alguien completamente diferente a mí.

Recuerdo el día en el cual nos conocimos. Fue en mitad de la tarde en las islas remolinos, y el como "todo un caballero" fue en mi rescate. Tuve una mala impresión de él ese día, pero lentamente lo fui conociéndolo y me di cuenta de que no era tan mal chico. Con el tiempo su sonrisa me hipnotizo, Sus ojos fueron brillantes para mí, y no podía dejar de observar esas perlas doradas.

Él es como un delincuente, su corazón es débil. Pero estoy segura de que no importa lo que pase, siempre estaré junto a él, en las buenas y en las malas, eso es el amor ¿Cierto? Y me pregunto _¿Será este amor infantil o real? _Ahora no importaba, esto nació de nuestra confianza y disfrutare al máximo este sentimiento.

Dejo mi libro de matemáticas a un lado y me acerco a mi oji-dorado. Cuando ya estoy lo suficientemente cerca con mi mano acomodo una mecha rebelde de color azabache que reposaba sobre su mejilla. Siento la calidez que emana su cuerpo en mi mano e inevitablemente me acerco un poco más a su rostro. Me estaba dejando llevar, como él me había enseñado.

Nuestras narices chocan, y presiono levemente, en un contacto casi imperceptible, nuestros labios. No deseaba que se despertara y mi intención era alegarme inmediatamente, para no ser descubierta. Pero todas las acciones que planeaba hacer se desvanecieron de mi mente al sentir como dos brazos me rodeaban, atrayendo mi cuerpo hacia el entrenador de goggles.

Todo mi cuerpo se tensa al ser descubierta en el acto y ¿ahora qué? Es lo único que podía pensar. Tenía que inventar una excusa, pero ¿Qué? No le puedo decir "Lo siento Gold, te bese por accidente" ni un psyduck se creería esa mentira. Concéntrate Crystal, has resuelto millones de problemas matemáticos en tu vida y ahora simplemente tienes que inventar algo para hacer creer a Gold que esto fue un accidente… ¡Pero que!... No tenía otra, tendría que responder con la verdad.

Fue entonces, después de sacar fuerzas de quien sabe dónde, para decirle la verdadera razón de lo que sucedió, me percate de un detalle; Gold todavía tenía cerrado los ojos.

Me maldije por lo bajo, al haber sacado conclusión de inmediato… pero ¡No podía pensar bien! Tenía a Gold demasiada cerca y eso causaba estragos en mi cuerpo y mente.

Intente separarme sin mucho éxito del abrazo de Tyranitar que me estaba dando Gold. Después de forcejear un rato decidí no forzar más la situación, si se despertaba tendría que explicar muchas cosas.

Suspiro cansada, Gold siempre me terminaba estresando. Miro su rostro que se encontraba tan cerca de mí y su aliento rosa levemente mi nariz. Toda la sangre de mi cuerpo sube a mis mejillas y un calor abrazador me invade. En un impulso uno nuestros labios, esta vez más tranquila, con un contacto un poco más íntimo.

Después de uno segundos retiro mis labios lentamente, con los ojos cerrados, tratando de memorizar el sabor de los labios del azabache. Una felicidad me invade y formo una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro. Si, Gold me provocaba ser torpe y él era el único que causaba ese efecto en mí.

Me acurruco en su pecho, esperando que el sueño me invadiera a mí también. El cual no se demoró mucho en darse a conocer. Si, al despertar tendría muchas cosas que explicar… pero realmente no importaba. Disfrutaría al máximo este momento.

Y con estos pensamientos todo se torna oscuro, descansando en los brazos de la persona que más quería. Su calidez me embriagaba. Si, definitivamente dormiría como nunca antes.

Al caer dormida la peli-azul, no pudo percatarse de un detalle. El azabache sonreía satisfecho. Jamás estuvo dormido y realmente le sorprendió la acción de su "amiga". Bueno, definitivamente disfruto del contacto de parte de la muchacha. Y antes de caer dormido se prometió, que no sería la última vez que se besarían. Al despertar lo haría muchas veces.

_¿Será este amor infantil o real?_

* * *

¡E terminado! Bueno lo termine hace tiempo (ayer) y recién hoy lo subo u.u

Bueno agradezco a mi amiga Akiko por todo lo que ha hecho I love Akiko¡ (como amiga)

Akiko: WTF?¡ Enferma mental

Nozomi: ¡Es como amiga!

Akiko: No te me acerques (haciendo una cruz con los dedos)

Nozomi: u.u

Pd: Antes de irme, voy a realizar unos one-shot en conjunto con mi amiga Akiko y una historia (todavía no está decidido el nombre). Bueno nos vemos la próxima¡ :3 ¡Hasta la vista-desu! Y no se olviden en darme Reviews… es mi energía para vivir u.u.


End file.
